custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Let's Imagine with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120310184603/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120310185017
Custom Barney Wiki Navigation Popular pages Custom Barney Home Videos We Can Play! Let's Go Places with Barney! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Friends Forever Barney's Rainforest Adventure Custom Barney & Friends Season 7 Barney VHS We Can Play! Barney's Rainforest Adventure Barney's Animal Friends Meet BJ! Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" Barney's Friendship Day! Back to School! Barney Movie We Can Play! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Barney's Animal Friends Letters and Numbers with Barney! Barney Says, "Please and Thank You" Moving and Grooving with Barney Peas in a Pod Community Recent blog posts Forum Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 22 Comments Let's Imagine with Barney (SuperMalechi's version) Edit History Let's Imagine with Barney! is a custom clip show and a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in September 11, 1997. PlotBarney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to places from other episodes. Along the way, they remember fun times from Season 1-2 episodes. CastBarney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Min (Pia Manalo) Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) Keesha (Mera Baker) Kristen (Sara Hickman) SongsBarney Theme Song Just Imagine The Land of Make Believe The Wheels on the Bus Sarasponda (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) Four Little Butterflies (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) The Frog on a Log (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) Silly Sounds (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) Castles So High (reprise version taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-a-Cake, Pease Porrige Hot, Sing a Song of Sixpence) (taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) I Am a Fine Musican (taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) The Airplane Song If You're Happy and You Know It (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Sarasponda (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) We Like Rocks (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Kookaburra (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Little Cabin in the Green Forest (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) The Other Day I Met a Bear (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Scary Stories (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) S'Mores (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) Rickety Raccoon (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) I Love The Mountains (taken from: A Camping We Will Go) It's Good to Be Home I Love You (taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) NotesBarney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". Though out this was a Season 3 Home Video, they used the Season 2 intro for the theme song, they used some of the clips used in this episode, the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 2) was used, and the Season 1 title card says "Let's Imagine with Barney". This was the four episode to have eight kids. After the Barney Them Song, when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Imagine_with_Barney_(SuperMalechi%27s_version)" Related Categories Add categoryShowing 4 most recent22 comments Anonymous User Log in? 2) was used, and the Season 2 title card says "Let's Imagine with Barney". This was the seventh episode to have eight kids. Four of the kids from this group (Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) also appeared in "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and "Barney Safety". The other four of the kids